The Unexpected
by Purityofthelovemiko
Summary: Don't hold it in kunoichi, i want to hear you moan" The akatsuki member said to her as he moved both her wrists into one of his hands, and took the other and gently began squeezing her pert breasts.


Ok so yea i dont own Naruto ;; or Itachi (sadly cause hes so sexy he's meant to be shared xD) BUT! i do own the cave lol

Pairing: ItachixSakura

Reason for writing this: It just hit me... i dont know lol

Me: typing on the keyboard

Sakura: Oh hell no... you are not putting my with this tight ass... glares at me

Me: awww c'mon it's nothing that bad... looks away .

Sakura: Nothing bad!! **'CHA!! if you werent feeding us afterwards i would serve you a chakra loaded punch!!**

Itachi: What are you getting so worked up about, I should be the one complaining seeing as i have to touch you and your flat as a board...

Sakura: Flat as a board?! oh i'll show you flat as a board fist starts to glow with chakra and she leaps at him **'C'mon let us at him!! CHAA!!'**

Me: grabs sakura's ankle Oh my god you too, woud you shut the hell up!! god! xD

Enjoy the story!!

* * *

"Dammit... dammit dammit dammit..." the rosette kunoichi cursed under her breath.

She was on her way home from a mission and the way the weather was acting, she knew she could go no further. Searching the area she came across a small cave.

' Atleast it''s dry' she thought to herself as she made her way inside. Spotting some sticks aways inside, she began making preparations for a fire, although they were slightly damp they were better then nothing. Doing a few quick handsigns, a jet of fire came shooting from her mouth, satisfied that that would surfice for the night, the kunoichi settled against a wall.. that's when she felt she wasnt alone. Reaching behind her to her kunai pouch she gripped a kunai while getting in a low crouch, straining her eyes to see in the darkness, she was met with a pair of red eyes...

"Kunoichi" came the low voice of the missing-nin

"Itachi" she narrowed her eyes at him, building chakra up in her free hand, ready to fight him if needed.

"Do you actually intend to fight me young one? do you really think you stand a chance against me?" he asked as he stood up, and slowly made his way towards her.

"Dont you dare come any closer or i swear i'll knock you into the next century" sakura threatned as she squeezed her fist tighter ready to strike him.

In an instant he was gone from her sight, and appeared behind her a kunai held dangerously close to her throat.

"Tsk tsk see what i mean little girl, if i wished it, you would no longer breath" he said lowly

As he said this his breath fanned against that sweet spot spot behind her ear and her breath hitched, pushing that aside she was suddenly angry at the belittling name he had called her.

" You have nerve, referring to me as 'little girl' you know nothing of me!" sakura hissed out.

" Oh, i know nothing of you Sa-ku-ra, i know more about you then you think" the sharingan weilder said pressing the cool steel harder against her throat

Sakura's anger dissapated at the sound of her name coming from his mouth, and she visibly stiffened

"Hmm" was his only reply

"That proves nothing, if you feel im so easy to dispose of then why dont you just do it aready" The medic-nin said

"Simple, you intrest me"

...

"Right I intrest you, yet you have a kunai held snuggly at my throat" The pinked haired female said sarcasticly rolling her eyes.

Just that quick the kunai was gone and he was back in front of her.

"Hmm all i had to use was a bit of sarcasm and you move, wow i think they peg you just a bit to high" The hokage's apprentice said

Staring at her, he walked the two steps needed to bring them almost nose to nose. and then he said something that had her choking.

"You will help rebuild my clan kunoichi"

"WHAT!!" are you crazy, or just plain stupid??" she asked him trying to move away, but finding it hard as she was pressed up againt the wall already

Smirking, the uchiha came closer and put his hands on either side of her head, cageing her in.

"Oh no no no noooo, even if i were to consider this ridiculous command of yours that would require me to sleep with you and thats something im damn sure not doing!!" the young woman shouted, her cheeks tinting a light pink.

Getting real close to her face he said, bluntly " You will not deny me, i will have you"

Eye's going wide at what she just heard, ' I cant believe this asshole just said he will have me' she though to herself as she glared at him and began to move away from him. But he wasn't having any of that as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him pinning her to the wall, a wrist held in each of his hands, a knee in between her legs.

"I didn't say i was done wth you.." The dark haired man said as he moved his knee up, just enough to touch her womanhood and he began moving his knee in small circles.

Sakura gasped at the sudden feel of his knee against her. Biting down on her lip to surpress the moan that was building in her throat.

"Don't hold it in kunoichi, i want to hear you moan" The akatsuki member said to her as he moved both her wrists into one of his hands, and took the other and gently began squeezing her pert breasts.

**'CHAA!! we have **_**the**_** Itachi Uchiha, the legendary tight ass feeling us up!!** 'Shut up, your suppose to be helping me dammit' she growled, But her inner self was too far gone to hear me

Leaning forward he whispered into her ear "C'mon now I can't hear you..." just as he said that he ran his thumb over her nipple.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Arguing with my inner self, who was thoroughly enjoying herself might i add, i failed to notice the missing-nin lean into me, until he whispered against my ear.

"C'mon now I can't hear you..."

My breath caught in my throat when i felt him brush his thumb against my nipple, I couldn't hold it back then, a small almost inaudible moan escaped past my

"That's right give into me.." he said to me as he lowered his head and began showering my neck in buterfly kisses.

"Oh god..." i whimpered out

'Dammit, this shoudn't be happening' i shouted at myself for being so weak 'Where the hell is your big mouth when i _want_ your help... stupid wench'

I began wiggiling against him in hopes he would grow bored and let me go.. boy was i wrong..

A low predatory growl came from him as i moved, and he moved his knee faster and harder against my, now wet womanhood..

"What is this? My my someone feels wet..." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he licked the shell of my ear

At this i moaned out loud, grinding my pelvis against his knee shamelessly

"Damn.." I heard him growl as he ripped my pants from me and rubbed the head of his fullly erect cock against my dripping folds

"No... Don't " i whimpered as i tried to move out of his grasp

"Too late.." he said as he surged forward and...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

My eye's popped open as i sat up in bed, drenched in sweat and breathing hard.

"That was just a dream... thank the heavens..." I sighed to myself as i pushed my sweat soaked bangs from my forhead, and touched my feet to my bedroom floor.

Entering my bathroom I turn the light on and rest my forhead on the mirror, trying to slow my breahing.

turning on the cold part of the faucet I splash my face with it. feeling less sweaty i grab a towel and pat my face dry.

I look up and gasp, red eyes are staring back at me.

"Kunoichi.."

* * *

Well there you have it, I'm not sure if this is a oneshot or a chapter worthy story... im leaning more towards the oneshot though... feedback is adored love you!! 3 reveiw, reveiw and reveiw some more x3


End file.
